Hope, Courage, Friendship and a Fat Squirrel
by LukesDragon
Summary: Davis is in love with TK, TK is in love with Davis but things are never that simple are they? It’s a Daikeru with a rather angsty TK, and the debut of Angel the chinchilla!
1. What's A Chinchilla?

****

"Hope, Courage, Friendship and a Fat Squirrel" by Luke's Dragon

Disclaimer

It's not mine, and it never will be. I do however own a chinchilla, and this fic was inspired by a friend of mine asking the same question that the title and Davis asks.

A/N

Okay the main plot is Daikeru/ Takesuke. There's also a few Taishrio and Yakari references, but mainly for ambiance and background rather than plot references.

Also, being a Daikeru it'll contain some shonen ai, (That is, if my Japanese is up to standard, mild gay stuff, no hardcore sex scenes or anything like that. Wow, who'd have ever thought that reading fan fiction could help you learn Japanese?) Obvious really if you read the summary…You did read the summary didn't you? It's hard trying to write a summary you know and, after all that people don't read it and get offended by what the summary was warning about…

Just one thing I wasn't sure about with the analogy that Davis uses, do they have squirrels in Japan? Ah well such minor details…

****

Part I "What's A Chinchilla?"

~~~

Daisuke Motomiya, known to most of his friends as Davis sat in the detention hall, musing on the unfairness of life in general, but especially the disciplinary procedures at his high school. An uninformed observer may think that one could not be imprisoned without either a fair trial, or at least some semblance of evidence, and only for major misdemeanors. This view would be entirely wrong. On the say so of an extremely biased witness, and a corrupt jury Davis found himself serving detention on a wonderful summers day when he would much rather be with his friends or playing soccer, or anything but stuck here. This was, he mused all the fault of his so-called friends Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya and Takeru 'TK' Takaishi, and possibly his own recklessness, but never mind such a minor fact. It had all started when TK had got into a fight with the son of the vice principal, a total idiot who thought, usually quite rightly that his father's position meant he could do whatever he wanted. Davis had not subscribed to this view and had leapt to the defense of his friend and leveled his opponent with ease. Now, despite a brief 'free Davis' campaign he was stuck here for another thirty-five minutes. He sighed, leant back in his chair and watched as the second hand of the clock ticked slowly round. Davis thought that even seconds seemed to last forever when he wasn't doing anything. Davis knew full well that all his friends though of him as someone who always had to be occupied, as well as being impulsive. This, he didn't mind too much as deep inside he knew it was true, the two things he hated people saying about him were firstly that he was stupid. True he wasn't an academic, and he could be naive and sometimes a little insensitive, but never stupid. It annoyed him no end that people were always making jokes about his intelligence, especially those made by TK. True he'd retaliate with jibes about TK's hats, but inside it hurt him somehow. That led onto the other thing people were always wrong about, that he was in love, or even just lusting after Kari. That couldn't be further from the truth, but he didn't want to think about the reason that it wasn't true, he hoped that perhaps if he ignored it, it would go away, like a wasp.

***

Much later that same night, after Davis had been released from detention and gone home to bed, still fuming about his treatment his best friend was still awake, wrestling with his feelings and wondering what he was going to do. He was also wondering where Kari had gone tonight; lately she and her boyfriend had been spending so much time together he never saw her outside of school. TK didn't mind too much, in fact he was happy for Kari…no really he was since they could never be together it was for the best. TK was fairly sure that she had made the best choice out of all the digi-destined guys, although even he had been a little surprised, so was sworn to secrecy, at least for now. It felt like he was carrying around a lot of secrets lately, not least of all his own major one. Here at least in the silent darkness of his room with no-one but himself to answer to he could admit it. Admit to himself that he was in love with Davis…whew even now it seemed to be hard to say it even just to himself. He knew, or at least hoped that the other digi-destined would be alright with it, after all he wouldn't be the first member of the digi-destined to be gay, but. Even so he couldn't help worry that maybe some of them wouldn't approve, that maybe they only put up with Tai since he was the leader, also outside their group TK was well aware of the fact many people were extremely homophobic. He still remembered when Matt and Tai had got into a mass brawl sticking up for Izzy, he and Davis had also got drawn into it, and he had ended up with a split lip and two broken ribs for his troubles. He hadn't minded though, it had been the catalyst for Tai and Izzy's relationship, and had also filled him with hope that maybe if he were in the same situation his friends would be there for him too. Maybe he should go and speak to Tai about it tomorrow; but then again he always seemed to put things off until 'tomorrow'.

Perhaps he didn't show it as much as his brother, but TK had been affected by his parents divorce, sometimes he wondered if getting close to anyone was worth the risk, after all it was bound to all fall apart one day, and then he'd be on his own and hurt again. There was a line in one of the songs Matt always sung at his gigs that seemed to be perfect, what was it, "When you can't believe in yourself, you can't believe in anyone else" or something like that. As he settled down to sleep TK thought sadly to himself that if a straight guy told a girl he was in love with her, the worst that could happen was he'd get rejected, if he told Davis how he felt, and Davis didn't feel the same way…He didn't want to think any further on that possibility.

***

Davis considered that Thursdays were some sort of evil scheme, designed to sap the will to live out of students, so that they had no energy left for the weekend, there was probably a secret government agency working with the timetable schedulers to design the week for maximum depression. Davis knew none of his so called 'friends' would ever give him credit for thinking anything more advanced than were the next meal was coming from, or how hot Kari was looking today. _Shows how much they know_ he thought to himself somewhat bitterly. He continued on his walk to school, hoping that perhaps the school would have burned down, or perhaps science had been banned overnight, or some such stroke of fortune, as it turned out the most exciting thing to happen was TK and Kari joining him. Just what he needed?

"Hey Dai!" TK seemed far too cheerful for this early in the morning, mornings in Davis' opinion should happen after lunch, or preferably not until the weekends. He grunted some sort of sound in acknowledgement.

"My, my we do have a limited vocabulary today" TK was starting to annoy him already, soon he'd be telling him all about what he and Kari had done last night.

You'll never guess what Kari did last night" _right on time._

"Made out with you again?" he didn't really care what they had done, or at least I don't care what Kari did.

"No" Just for the briefest of seconds Davis could have sworn he saw a pained expression flash across TK's usually happy face.

"I got a chinchilla" Davis looked at Kari, this seemed to be one of the most irrelevant things anyone had ever said to him.

"That's nice"

"Yes, it is." _Ouch, if words could kill…_ "Anyway since neither of you two have seen him yet, I thought you could both come over after school and see him"

"So TK hasn't seen this chinchilla creature yet?" _Strange, they usually share everything_.

"No, weren't you listening, I only got him last night"

"Without TK? I thought you two were joined at the hip"

"With my **boyfriend, **anyway I want to go to the library before classes start, so I'll see you two later, don't do anything I wouldn't TK" With that she was gone, leaving Davis more confused than…a very confused person, he'd never been that good with metaphors.

"TK?"

"What?"  
"Kari, has a boyfriend, who isn't you or me, so who is it?"  
"You don't know? Man you are so dense sometimes"

"All the time, apparently"

"Yeah, but we love you for it"

"Hmm…what was she saying about not doing anything she wouldn't?"

"Dai, I sometimes think those goggles make you as dumb as Tai"

"TK…?"

"Yes?" he was starting to get irritated, was there anything this boy actually knew?

"What's a chinchilla?"

TK was stumped, he had absolutely no idea, however there was no way he was going to admit ignorance, especially after his taunts about his rival's intellect.

"Well..Erm it's sort of…a bit like a rabbit, only smaller, and blue"

"A bit like a small rabbit? You think Kari has adopted a small blue rabbit"

Thinking about it, TK reflected it had not been the smartest answer

"Well you don't know either" he decided to deflect Davis' attention by shifting the conversation.

"So? I never claimed to know, anyway as everyone keeps telling me, I'm stupid so I'm not going to know am I? See you later Takeru."

With that he walked away, TK felt a pang of guilt, he knew how sensitive Davis could get, and it seemed that he was really hurt as he walked away. The thing that hurt him 

Most though was the return to calling him Takeru.

***

By lunch time TK was ready to apologize, in fact he had been ready ever since the argument had occurred at ten to nine that morning, but Davis had been ignoring him all day, so TK decided decisive action was required, this involved buying chocolate. TK was thankful that he had been told this special tip, it was one of Matt's favorites when he and Tai had fallen out, and TK was pleased to learn it worked on the younger goggle boy too, well usually. 

As it turned out he hadn't needed to bother with the apology, as Davis hunted him down too, carrying a book he had borrowed from the school library; it was called "Caring for Your Chinchilla". On the front cover was a picture of a small gray rodent, which looked a little bit like a squirrel, only fatter, although apparently that was because it was fluffy rather than fat. 

"I decided to do some research" Davis was quite pleased about this, the fact TK didn't know what a chinchilla was had spurred him on.

"Oh, it's very nice"

"Hmm, not going to say something witty like 'I didn't know you could read?'"

"Look, Dai…I'm sorry about earlier"

"That's not like you"

"Well you know…you got upset and…well…you know"

"TK, what are you on about?"

"Nothing, sorry"

"Fine, let's get some food, I'm starving"

"It's just, well I really value your friendship, and I'd hate for us to ever lose it" TK reached into his bag and removed the chocolate bars he had bought earlier. With great ceremony he presented them to Davis who was slightly taken aback.

"For chocolate, I'll always be your friend"

"Dai, take it seriously would you"  
"We are having a confidence crisis today"  
"Dai…just tell me, will you always stick by me, no matter what?"  
"Of course, look if it makes you feel any better I'll promise okay?"  
"Thank you" 

Davis was very confused now, his friend had been acting strangely around him lately, sort of shy, was that the right word? Davis was trying to ignore it though; it was one of his favorite tactics for dealing with problems, for example Physics. It was something that went totally over his head, so he would try to pretend it wasn't happening, and it worked since he got a nice nap during the lesson. _I just wish ignoring these stupid feelings for TK would work half as well. _This had been going on for quite a while, although he had read a few books that said that developing crushes on your friends was quite normal. Davis was very suspicious of books when they said things like that, thinking that they could provide all the answers with words. Davis didn't like words he was into actions, it was just that he couldn't find any actions to do in this situation, after all there was no way that TK… He stopped himself suddenly struck with a thought, like a meteor crashing into the earth, and possibly just as devastating, although on a slightly smaller scale. _Was the reason TK was acting the way he was because he felt the same? It would certainly explain a lot, like his insecurity, and not fighting for Kari against this mystery guy. _Davis sighed loudly and started to eat his chocolate, the world always seemed a better place after chocolate.

***

By the end of the school day Davis had convinced himself that TK had the same sort of feelings for him as he did for TK, and he had a spring in his step as he, TK and Kari were walking home from school. He was also wondering who Kari's boyfriend was, not that he really cared but it would have looked bad for his image if he didn't protest about 'his girl' although by now he wasn't sure if anyone really believed it. The silence was killing him though, and he decided it was up to him to make conversation.

"So, in this book I read, it said chinchillas like eating fruit and stuff"

"You read a book?" _I may have TK on side, but Kari's a different proposition_

"Yes I read a book, ha bloody ha thicko Davis read something"

"You shouldn't be so mean to Dai" _Now TK's sticking up for me, but what am I going to do about us? Us…? There isn't an us yet, he doesn't even know how I feel._

"Sorry Davis"

"That's fine, I'm used to it" _Doesn't mean I have to like it though, who'd have ever thought I could be so sensitive I guess I get hurt too easily sometimes._

They walked the rest of the way in relative silence, although Davis couldn't help himself 'accidentally' brushing up against TK more than once just to try and get some sort of reaction out of him. He was very pleased to find TK turning a bright crimson as Davis' hand connected momentarily with TK's thigh. Davis was even more pleased to see Kari looking even more embarrassed than TK, although he thought he'd better stop, since Kari always seemed to notice more than was convenient. Davis was slightly disappointed but still tried to liven the trip up by catching TK's eye and grinning like a lunatic every few paces, perhaps it was a little cruel but it was too much fun not to do. Davis was about to launch into a couple of his favorite hat jokes but they had arrived at Kari's house.

Davis' jaw almost hit the floor when they walked into to see none other than TK's brother Matt sat on the sofa without a shirt. Davis rallied his senses and noticed to wineglasses on the coffee table, and soft romantic music playing in the background. If this wasn't enough of a give away, Matt's expression at the sight of his brother and the new bearer of the crest of friendship suggested he wasn't happy to see them. Still Davis couldn't help but to admire the way Matt still kept his cool, even if neither Kari nor TK could.

"Guys" he said simply throwing his shirt back on, Davis couldn't help but feeling a little flustered after catching the sight of Matt's chest. Still those books he had been thinking about earlier would probably say that getting turned on by the sight of your soon to be boyfriends brother was also perfectly normal.

"I forgot I gave you a key" Kari looked as if she was going for the 'most embarrassed person in the world' record.

"Hey, TK I think we should leave these two alone" Davis grabbed TK's arm and turned to leave, knowing full well that Kari would have to do something or he would never let her forget this incident.

"No, you can't go yet remember why you came over?"

"To see you and Matt have a 'special' moment?" _Too easy!_

"No, to meet Angel" Kari vanished into another room, and returned seconds later with a small gray creature, much like the one from the chinchilla book. Apparently called 'Angel' Davis was pretty sure he didn't even want to know why. The chinchilla book had said that chinchillas were 'proud of their beautiful whiskers' so Davis was sure to tell Angel that he had lovely whiskers. His protests that the book told him so just caused the others to collapse into fits of laughter. Eventually, and with a few subtle hints from Matt, along the lines of 'You've seen it so go home' TK and Davis left. This was going to be it, Davis decided, he was going to tell TK how he felt right now. _Forget it, telling him isn't my style, it's time for action. _With that he launched himself at TK, pressing up against him the two locked lips at first all the action was from Davis and for a brief moment he thought he might have made a huge mistake, but then TK's expression changed from shock into happiness and he started kissing back. What any passers by must have thought to see the two young men in such a warm, passionate embrace was unknown, but what Davis was thinking was how nice it was to be right, and about the merits of action over words. TK's thoughts were far more muddled; the fact that Davis felt the same way about him too was wonderful. Or was it, he broke the kiss off if things went any further he was in danger of going to far, of falling in love, of needing someone. Tearfully he mumbled an apology and fled the scene, leaving a baffled Davis standing in the early evening summer sun, with the taste of TK's lips still warm upon his own lips.

***

Davis: No way it can't end like this, we've only just got together. Tune in to the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters to find out what happens next!

Matt: You've just given away that there's a part two, talk about ruining the tension

Davis: Sorry

Matt: Idiot

Davis: Hey! I'm not an idiot

Matt: Whatever

Davis: No not 'whatever' look it said 'Part I' at the top so everyone knew there would be 'Part II'

Matt: I'm not listening, Kari and me have a date

Davis: Fine I'll go hang out with TK

Matt: Keep your hands off my brother, anyway he's got angst and stuff to deal with at the moment, so you'll have to wait for Part II

Davis: So is that what happens in Part II?

Matt: I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait

Davis:Damn :(


	2. When You Can't Believe In Yourself

****

"Hope, Courage, Friendship and a Fat Squirrel" by Luke's Dragon

Disclaimer

It's not mine, and it never will be.

****

Part II When You Can't Believe in Yourself

~~~

TK laid in his bed, his face buried in his pillow and he cried, tears soaking his pillow as he cursed his own weakness, he had let Davis kiss him, and what was worse, he had enjoyed it too. Of course he had enjoyed it; it had been all that he had wanted for as long as he could remember. Hell he wanted far more than a stolen kiss; he wanted him and Davis to be together, a real relationship the first real relationship he had ever had. Damn it all what was he saying? It was wrong, wrong, wrong he couldn't be in love with Davis, Davis was a guy, and he was a guy so they couldn't, shouldn't have done anything. Besides there was no way he ever wanted to get close to anyone, falling in love, needing someone those were surefire ways to get hurt. TK wished so much that he had someone to talk to, but Matt and Kari, the only two people he trusted would be busy tonight, and not want to talk to him and as for Davis, his best friend that was a non-starter. Just like when his parents had split up, and taken Matt away from him he felt so alone, that no one in the whole world wanted him or cared about him at all. No, he thought that wasn't true, Davis wanted him but wasn't that just perfect the one person he didn't want to care about him was the only person who did. Just like when he was a little child TK cried himself to sleep, wishing that things were so much better.

***

Davis also sat alone in his room, he was not crying but he felt like it would help. Had he made an awful mistake when he had kissed TK? No, he had felt something there between them, hell more than something there had been sparks, fire, passion but then TK had just ran from him. Davis was confused, he was more hurt than confused really but that wasn't really fair was it, surely TK would have had some reason for acting like he had done, if only Davis knew it. He considered ringing TK up and trying to talk to him but decided that this would require tact, a quality that he was fully aware he did not possess. He'd also thought about calling Tai, his mentor of such to ask for his advice but he had ruled against this since he thought TK would not appreciate anyone else knowing about this with the way he had reacted. Davis was confused, he didn't like not knowing what to do, and worse he didn't like the only thing he could do to be waiting, he wanted to do something to make TK realize how much he cared about him, even if TK didn't feel the same way about him. But he was sure the feeling was mutual he had looked right into his friend's eyes as they kissed and seem the emotion in his eyes, but there had to be something, some reason that TK had acted the way he had done.

***

As he woke up the next morning TK felt as if he had no tears left to cry, but he still felt numb he still felt as if the whole world hated him. He didn't know quite what he was thinking, fear perhaps the fear that he was so weak that he needed someone. That had always been the case, he had always needed someone to comfort and protect him, his mother, Matt, Kari or Patamon and now Davis. He hated himself for being so weak and pathetic, he had always been such a crybaby. Why someone as lively, as wonderful as so damn sexy as Dai would ever want to be with such a pitiful specimen such as him was totally beyond TK. The only thing he could think of was that Davis would only be with him to hurt him, to make him cry again just like he had always done. Maybe that was the reason Davis had kissed him last night, so that he could tell the world that TK was gay, so that everyone would hate him even more. TK started to cry again, today was Friday, which meant he had to face school and Davis again. He didn't know what he was going to do if he saw Davis, he didn't think he could face it. TK didn't know what he was going to, _probably cry_, he thought to himself, _that's always been my answer for everything. Anything ever happens and cry baby TK just bursts into tears_. He gave an involuntary shiver of dread as he heard a knock at the door, glancing at the clock he saw it was a quarter past eight, which meant, just like everyday Kari would be calling for him on her way to school. And just like every day in less than twenty minutes Davis would join them, and then TK would have to face him. Wiping the tears from his eyes TK went to answer the door, still half considering pretending to be sick. Shame Kari would know he was lying, then she'd try and find out what was really wrong. Knowing how weak he was TK knew he'd either burst into tears again, or worse still tell her what happened. As he opened the door and saw Kari's happy smile he wished, not for the first time that he was as strong as Matt. Matt would handle this so much better, he'd always looked up to his big brother but not even he could help him now. TK locked the front door and with a heavy heart walked out to meet his destiny.

***

Not too far away Davis was also filled with a building feeling of fear, although not as muddled or full of self-loathing as TK he was still not sure exactly what he was going to do when he met his friend. Hell would he even still be friends with TK after everything. Knowing him, TK would probably either be deathly silent, or pretend nothing was wrong. He just wished that TK would talk to him, as much as Davis hated relying on words he thought that just maybe if he could get out how he felt it would help TK feel a little more confident. If this plan failed Davis wasn't sure he had a back-up plan, possibly racing headlong into a dangerous situation would help. But this was school on a Friday in the early summer not the Digital World, life and death situations were mainly limited to chemistry class, and Davis only had that on Monday and Wednesdays.

Davis arrived at the wall he always met Kari and TK at; everyday they would be there waiting for him but not today. _I wonder if he's even coming at all it wouldn't be unthinkable that he'd just not turn up. Don't know what he thinks that'll achieve we have to meet up again sometime. _Davis waited until he glanced down at his watch and noticed he only had two minutes to do a five-minute sprint if he wanted to avoid yet another detention for being late. He almost succeeded too.

***

TK had managed to persuade Kari to leave him behind and give him a little time to 'sort his head out', she had no idea what was going on in his head but let him go anyway. TK waited for her to be out of sight and walked the opposite direction to the school, he had no intention of going today even without the fact he couldn't face the thought of seeing Davis today, or anytime in the near future for that matter. 

The more he though about things the more confused he seemed to be getting, as far as he could tell he seemed to have three personalities all arguing inside his head. Firstly there was the homophobic one who sounded suspiciously like his father, telling him that any feelings towards Davis, or any guy for that matter were evil and corrupt. He shrugged this voice off maybe there were people who thought like that but he sure as hell wasn't one of them. All he knew was that kiss with Davis was the most passionate experience he had ever experienced and if that made him a queer or what ever other names people would throw at him then so be it. For the first time that day TK smiled, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he just wished the other voice were so easy to banish. This was the voice that had plagued him and indeed his brother too ever since they were both little. This was the voice which said 'if you ever get close to anyone, you'll end up getting hurt' the one that told him everyone he had ever loved abandoned him at some time and falling in love would be the very worst thing that he could do. And as for the third voice, that was a quiet little one hiding at the back of his head somewhere, it sounded a bit like Patamon, and was the voice of an eight year old boy who had once believed in his crest of hope. It was just a shame he never listened to it.

TK had walked for most of the morning, the humidity was starting to get to him he had thought about going to Matt's apartment and seeking his brother's advice, but he wasn't sure what he'd say. Something like I'm gay and I'm in love with Davis' although summing up his situation wouldn't be easy to say. He knew full well that Matt had no problem with his best friend, Tai's sexuality but still he was a little frightened. Eventually he had ruled against going to talk to Matt, since he thought that all he would get at best would be advice. He didn't want advice he wanted to find some sort of peace and an end to the total despair and confusion he was feeling. From somewhere deep inside he thought he heard a frightened little voice telling him that what he really wanted was not to be alone and afraid any more. The world felt a cruel place indeed as TK walked onwards feeling as if the weather was about to break.

***

The morning at school passed painfully slowly for Davis, he was so distracted wondering where TK had gotten to that he couldn't even concentrate at his soccer match in PE. He'd tried finding Kari to see what had happened on the way to school, but had been unable to locate her until lunchtime. Kari as usual was with a large group of girls about her age that, as far as Davis could work out, seemed to spend every break discussing girl things like boys, kittens and shopping. Whatever, he felt a little nervous walking up to the group since they were laughing about something, hopefully not him. _That's stupid, why would they be laughing about me? Unless TK said something, no he wouldn't have done that. Damn it Davis pull yourself together. _He walked over to the group, who appeared to be lost in the study of some photos, tapped Kari on the shoulder, starling her into giving a little shriek of surprise.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"What do you want?" It was strange but every time Kari was with her friends she seemed to be a totally different person. _Not that strange though, I suppose I'm different around my soccer team than when I'm with TK. _

"Where's TK gotten to?"

"I don't know, he didn't come to school, something about clearing his head"

"Oh, thanks Kari"

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I want to find him". As he left Davis noticed that the girls were looking at photos of what looked a little bit like a rabbit, but more like a squirrel being held by a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. Had he been looking a little closer he might have noticed that the boy was wearing an unusual gold ring on his right hand.

***

For all his faults Davis did not like skipping school, he had been in enough trouble lately without this as well, _but_ he reasoned _something's are worth anything. _He just hoped TK felt the same way as he did. He wasn't sure where to start looking, and he was equally unsure what he'd do or say if he found TK. plan number one was probably kiss him again, true it hadn't been as effective as he'd have liked last time, but it had felt damn good. Davis hoped that TK had felt that way too, no forget that he knew that TK had felt something, the look in his friend's eyes had been real. Davis smiled as he walked onwards, now all he needed to do was convince TK of this and everything would be all right.

Davis headed away from school, and away from the main town center, knowing TK he would want to be alone somewhere. After walking for nearly twenty minutes Davis was sweating and starting to feel a little tired, the heat and humidity of the warm summer afternoon was starting to really get to him. Deciding that collapsing due to heat stroke would not help TK he opted to take a break. Happily he was near one of the few local beauty spots, a park with a small river running through it. Davis knew it quite well, he had played soccer here on numerous occasions walking down to the bank of the river he led back to rest a while. Davis was considering the merits of tanning himself in the sun for the rest of the afternoon when he felt a few drops of rain splashing onto his cheeks. Feeling that slight tingling sensation that comes just before a storm breaks he stood up and looked around for cover. He was half way to the sanctuary of the car park when he notice a boy with a daft looking hat stood underneath a tree about a hundred meters or so to the left of him. He called TK's name out loud and was relived to see the boy look round at him as the rain started to come down in sheets of water. Since TK was making no effort to move towards him, and he was starting to get extremely wet he started running towards his friend. Seven seconds and sixty five meters later a bolt of lightning struck the heart of the tree TK was standing under splitting it in two and sending two flaming logs crashing into the ground below.

***

Davis: Is that what is called a dramatic ending?  
  
Matt: Yep like that bit about the ring it's supposed to build up tension and make people want to read the next part

Davis: Ah Ha! You gave away there was going to be a next part this time

Matt: …

Davis: Anyway what's all this about a ring, aren't you and Kari too young to get married?

Matt: You'll just have too wait until Part III

Davis: I'd better get some serious Takeru action after waiting so long…


	3. Our Final Hope

****

"Hope, Courage, Friendship and a Fat Squirrel" by Luke's Dragon

Disclaimer

Not mine, _comprendez vous?_

****

Part III "Our Final Hope"

Davis had never ran so fast, I ground flew beneath his feet as he covered the remaining distance between his and the spot Takeru had been standing at in a time an Olympic sprinter would have been proud of. He spotted his friend lying prone on the floor face down in the mud created by the storm. Feeling a sense of panic and abandoning any notion of personal saftey Davis drug his friend away from what remained of the tree. He struggled to a relatively safe distance, leaving the trunk, which had been ignited by the thunderbolt to crackle with flames, fighting vainly to stay ablaze against the fury of the rain that was still crashing down.

Davis' knowledge of first-aid was usually limited to muscle pulls and soccer injuries but he knew enough to check that is friend was breathing, which seemed a fairly major requirement. He checked Takeru's neck for a pulse, and although he knew he was supposed to be acting as a medic he couldn't help but thinking how peaceful and how young his friend looked, despite the fact that it was actually Davis who was a few months younger. Soaked to the skin Davis knelt over Takeru to try and keep the worst of the rain off. It seemed a pointless act really, although the rain had only been falling for a matter off moments it had done its work already. It took another few agonizing minutes of waiting for TK to come around, he had half expected to wake up surrounded by angels, not as was the case the concerned face of Davis with rain dripping from his hair.

"Hey, you're awake, how are you feeling?" It was, TK thought the first time in a long while that he had heard concern in Davis' voice about anything other than soccer. Then, the events of the past few days slammed back into his memory like a sledgehammer blow and he wished that he hadn't come around, and if he did have to, why was it Davis who was leaning over him.

"I'd feel better if you'd get off of me" He hadn't meant to sound so harsh but was in no mood to be tactful to the source of all his problems.

"I save your life, and that's all the thanks I get? The gallant hero deserves a kiss at least"

"What? I'm not kissing you"

"Sorry, but I'm a hero, and I rescued you, so. . ." With that Davis forced his lips onto TK's, although forced wasn't really the right term, he had no intention of forcing TK to do anything he didn't want to do. None the less he was quite sure, in his confident goggle head kind of way that this was what both of them wanted. He was right too, ever since the last time they had kissed, which seemed to TK to be almost a lifetime ago, but was in reality less than twenty four hours since the event which seemed to have turned his life upside down. TK's mind was racing faster than he could ever recall, so may mixed feelings which all seemed to make no sense at all were flashing through his mind, but foremost was the feeling that as much as he was enjoying this it was wrong… _No it's not_ a voice in his head seemed to be telling him_, it feels so good to have someone there for you, who wants you so much._

"Shut up!" he shouted and pushed a slightly confused Davis off of him, and stood up rather uncertainly.

"I didn't say anything, reason being, my tongue was in your mouth"

"I was talking to the voice in my head" _That was smart! _TK made a conscious effort not to tell his inner voice to be quiet again, he was already sure he was going mad.

"Forget the voices in your head, did you like that?"

"…What do you think, of course I did it's just strange"

"You're not going to run away again, are you?"  
"No, no more running, but lets talk somewhere else, somewhere dry" He turned and started walking but Davis didn't follow him, he was just stood laughing at the stormy sky. _And here was me thinking I'm going mad. _The rain was still crashing down cascading from Davis, who was doing a half-decent impression of a waterfall.

"What the hell is so funny"

"Everything really, but mainly me and you finally getting together like this"

"…"

"Now what, we are together aren't we?"

"I'm sorry, I…I just can't do it" TK turned and left, he didn't even get ten meters before he felt Davis grab onto his arm and pull him back round so the two were facing each other again. 

"I told you, you're not running away I've walked half the city looking for you and although I'd do it again without a second thought I'd rather sort this right here"

"You'd never understand, just let me go" Tears were streaming from his eyes now but he didn't care. If he wanted to cry then he would, tears for the sheer unfairness of the whole world, how he'd found the one person he thought he could love, and now he just couldn't take the chance. Davis on the other hand was a gambler, and one who was prepared to take a risk to make a big gain. 

"Fine, just walk away then, if you're so scared just run away like a coward" TK turned his back, but didn't move, he just let the tears fall from his eyes that were lost in falling rain. He dropped his head, overcome by the feeling of sadness sweeping over him.

"What are you so afraid of?" A whisper in his ear, he could feel Davis standing over him, wrapping his arms around him as if to try and shield him from the unkind world.

"It doesn't matter if we even try, someday it'll all fall apart and I'll be on my own again"

"TK I'd never…"  
"Don't make promises you can't keep, someday it'll end I know it will, and I couldn't face it. I couldn't face loosing you"

"So you'd rather loose me now? Have all this pain you're feeling and none of the good times we'd have, just because you're afraid of getting hurt?"

"I'm sorry…I'm weak I know it"

"You're not weak TK, screwed up in the head perhaps, but I don't care. I'll be there for you, whatever happens, if you want me as a lover then great, but if you just want me to be your friend, I'll do that too"

"Why, why do you waste your time on me it's just hopeless"

"No, it's hard and a bit scary, but love tends to be like that, but it's never hopeless, not if we have each other"

"Davis…hold me tight, just let me feel like it's going to work"

"No problem there" Davis put his arms around TK again who laid his head down upon his friends' shoulder, despite the rain and wind he felt warm and safe for the first time he could remember. Perhaps things wouldn't last forever but Davis was right, unless he tried he'd never know what might happen, and at the moment he wouldn't trade this feeling for the whole world. True nothing lasted forever, but maybe this could last long enough. Long enough for what he wasn't certain but he felt a warm glow of hope well up inside him, unlike he had felt for a very long time.

"Let's go home TK, as much fun as standing in the rain is I need a warm shower"

"Woo Hoo!"

"Was that 'Woo Hoo!' were getting out of the rain, or 'Woo Hoo!' Davis is getting in the shower and I can join in too?"

"Er…well…it was actually 'Woo Hoo!' I've had a good idea"

"The shower idea sounded good to me"  
"This is better…hold on it wouldn't work we'd need some tissues"

"My house has got tissues, and I don't think anyone will be in for hours"

As they walked onwards the rain started to let off, and a rainbow began to form in the sky above them, and for the first time TK felt a genuine sense of hope. Hope that things were going to turn out for the best that he had found someone who would be there for him and help him work through all the stuff that seemed to have piled up in his head.

__

Told you it would work out. Were inner voices supposed to sound gloating?


End file.
